One-shots
by Incubator
Summary: Suggest Soul Eater one-shots for me to write.
1. Spoiled Brat

**Recommend Soul Eater One-Shot ideas and I'll do them! No smut, though. And only one-shots. Nothing too long. Just to get an idea, this is something like what I normally write…**

 **I do not own Soul Eater(obviously.)**

Spoiled Brat

LizxKid

Kid was really stuck up. He was a spoiled rich kid. Liz frowned as she remembered his latest tantrum. _("I can't go to school! I think the paintings are unsymmetrical!")_ Evan though he was so hung up on being cool, Soul was such a better date option. Then why had she turned him down?

She thought she hated Kid, with him being such a spoiled rich kid, but there was something so irresistible about him. She stared at him and imagined slowly unbuttoning his shirt, on her bed together, tongues inter-

"Miss Thompson!" Liz scowled at Professor Stein, otherwise known to her as he-who-ruined her fantasy.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"What is the answer to this question. She stared. 6x7+29/31x89/x+62/87+x

"Um…" _Think, or Kid will hate you!_ "88?"

"No." Stein went on to ask Maka, who was practically begging him to call on her. Liz let herself be lost in her fantasies again. Those lips, pressed against hers, his deep voice, crying out her name…

"Liz." She looked up. Kid was standing before her. Liz squeaked. Kid gave her a hand. "It's time to go."

"Oh!" Liz got up and threw her stuff into her bag. Kid fidgeted.

"Um, Liz…"

"I know I know, make it symmetrical."

"That's not it. Um… Liz, will you be my girlfriend?" Liz shrieved in delight.

"Of course!" She jumped on him and kissed him on one cheek before letting him go. Kid was staying stock still. "Are you okay?"

"I'm an asymmetrical disgrace! Kill me now! I deserve to die!"

"Oh, Kid." Liz dragged her boyfriend back to Gallows Mansion.

So yes, Kid was a spoiled brat. But he was her spoiled brat, and that was enough.


	2. Truth or Dare

**This is chanceoutof20's request for a Patty x Crona fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! Again, I do not own Soul Eater.**

Truth or Dare

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" All of Spartoi were at Kid's place for his "exclusive" 18th birthday party. Everybody was sprawled out on the floor after watching Ghostbusters. Unfortunately, they were gotten up by Patty.

"Did I miss the big ghost part? Please don't tell me I missed the big ghost part."

"The movie's over, Kilik." Maka sighed as Kilik and Black*Star began to squabble.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Both boys were sprawled out on the floor, badly bleeding.

"I don't know how to play truth or dare…" Crona nervously gripped his other arm.

"It's easy! Here, I'll go first…" Patty turned her gaze to everyone in the room, making most shrink back in fright. "Okay! Harvar, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay! Are you gay?" Patty took immense satisfaction from seeing the usually composed weapon stutter. "Now Harvar goes."

"But he didn't answer the question…" mumbled Kilik, who was immediately glared at by Patty.

"Ox, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you ever cheated on a test?" Ox's face turned many shades of purple before finally mumbling:

"Yes." Immediately afterwards, Ox started weeping. "P-patty, truth or dare."

"Dare!"

"Kiss whoever you like in this room."

"Ok!" Patty jumped over to Crona and kissed him/her on the lips.

"Is Crona even a boy?" Soul whispered to Maka. He was greeted with a maka-chop.

"Shh! Don't ruin the moment!"

"Patty…" Crona shivered.

"OK! Crona, truth or dare?" Crona gripped his arm tighter.

"Truth…"

"Do you like me?" Crona seemed rather taken aback.

"Um… I guess yeah." Crona curled up, as though he wanted to disappear. "I don't know how to do this…"

"This is great!" Patty lifted Crona and kissed him/her again, making Crona blush.

"EW! DO IT IN THE CLOSET!" Everyone threw the two new lovers? Boyfriend/girlfriend? Partners? Into one of the many closets in gallows manor. After which Kid had a fit and had to be locked in a closet himself.


	3. Revenge

**This is an idea from a guest in which Soul is in love with Maka and she uses this to embarrass him. I normally don't like writing SoMa or anything like that, but this should be fun… (evil laughter.)**

Revenge

Maka was tired of people thinking she was so innocent. She knew Soul was in love with her. She didn't need Liz's snide comments on the subject or Patty's giggles whenever Soul got flustered around her. And she DEFINITELY did not need Soul being perverted and staring at her when he thought she didn't know. Starting that day, she was getting revenge.

* * *

"Soul, please open the door for me." The two had gotten to Tsubaki and Black*Star's apartment where there would be a group sleepover. They were the last to arrive.

"But I'm carrying bags in my hands…" whined Soul. Maka out on her most seductive smile, which nearly made Soul drop the bags.

"O-okay. Cool guys should open the doors for girls, anyway." Maka noticed the blush on Soul's face as he put a bag in his mouth and one around his neck. He opened the door and ushered Maka through.

Everyone in the apartment immediately burst out laughing when they saw Soul. He looked like a dog. Soul went to bury his head in a cushion. Maka smirked. One point for her.

* * *

Next was at school. Stein was teaching something very important. Maka had foregone the sweater vest and when she made sure Soul was looking, stretched out her legs and slightly hitched up her skirt. Soul began drooling.

"If you'd care to pay attention rather than drooling over some poor girl, Soul, maybe you could tell us the answer to this question." Soul wiped his mouth, embarrassed.

"So uncool…" he whispered. Two points for her.

* * *

The really big thing, the final win that would prove how not innocent she was, took place around a week later. Blair had gotten into bed with Soul again. Maka "accidentally" caught them at it.

"It's over, Soul," she said, bringing fake tears to her eyes.

"NO! MAKA! COME BACK! I'M SORRY!" He followed her out to the street. People opened their curtains to see what the ruckus was about.

"I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH BLAIR AGAIN! I'LL KICK HER OUT OF THE APARTMENT! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Someone called the police. "PLEASE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Maka smirked again. 3 points for her.

* * *

So her mission was accomplished. She had gotten her revenge, and there was no way anyone could even DARE to think she was innocent again. Of course, there was still the problem of Soul being in love with her. Hmm...


	4. Joke

**This is a fun idea from chanceoutof20. It is that as a joke, Blair turns the Soul Eater girls into kittens. I'm just making up some pairings- LizxSoul, PattyxKid, MakaxKilik, KimxOx, TsubakixBlack*Star, and HarvarxJackie. Read and enjoy! I don't own Soul Eater.**

Joke

"Nya! All of you came!" All of Spartoi had gone to DeathBucks since Blair said she had started working there. "Would you like some coffee?" Blair made her most innocent face.

"Yes please." Everyone chimed in, requesting something or other.

* * *

"Nya! This potion will turn the girls into kitties. This will be fun! And there's only one way to turn them back…" Blair brought the drinks.

"Thanks, Blair." Liz downed her hot chocolate in one gulp. Maka rolled her eyes at the demon gun and chose to sip her hot chocolate instead. Blair watched and waited until everyone finished their drinks.

"Soon now…" she murmured.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Jackie had started to grow fur and shrink. All of the other girls began to transform, as well.

Kim was a black cat with pink eyes. Ox hesitantly picked her up.

"Is this you, Kim?"

Jackie was a flame-coloured cat with crimson eyes. She padded over to Harvar and meowed pitifully.

Maka was a pure white cat with dark green eyes. She immediately lunged at Blair, but Kilik managed to hold her back.

Tsubaki was grey with black stripes. Her eyes were purple. Black*Star held her up to the light.

"Tsubaki?"

Liz and Patty were both sandy coloured. Soul picked up Patty and Kid picked up Liz. Then they glared at each other and switched.

* * *

"Blair, what did you do?" All of the boys confronted the cat-girl after school. She grinned.

"I turned the girls into kitties!" All of the boys sighed.

"Okay. How to turn them back?" Blair whispered something that made them all jump back several feet.

"NO!"

"Then they'll stay kitties forever…" Blair sang. The boys groaned.

"Fine, we'll confess our love." Blair giggled.

6 confessions later…

"BLAIR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kilik watched his crush chase Blair around with her book. Tsubaki and Black*Star went somewhere, not very likely to be home. Harvar and Jackie refused to look at each other. Soul and Liz held hands, blushing. Patty and Kid kissed. Ox proposed to Kim and got whacked.

* * *

So all in all, Blair had taught them a lesson. One that they wouldn't forget in a hurry.

 **Okay. That was horrible. Hopefully the next one I'll do better on...**


	5. Under the Moon

**A prompt from WoodenStarfish. Free and Eruka are wondering what to do with their lives after the kishin is defeated, and Free takes the opportunity to confess to her.**

 **When I own Soul Eater, elephants will be able to fly.**

Under the Moon

"I can't believe it." Eruka stood under the moon, gazing at the bloody surface. "We're free. The kishin is dead."

"Yeah." Free chose to watch the witch as she walked around giddy with joy.

"What should we do now?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on. We're free and there are no threats to us. What should we do with our lives now?" Free shrugged, though in reality he knew exactly what he was going to do. He fingered a small velvet box.

"I mean, the kishin is dead, the bi- I mean, Medusa, is dead. What should we do?"

"What do you want?" Eruka turned to him, eyes shining.

"Well, I've always wanted to travel the world. And my mother, I want to find her. Last I heard, she and my sister were hiding out in New York. And it would be fun to go to Paris. Plus, maybe we should help the DWMA. After all, we'd probably be dead if no for them. How about you?" Free was sniffing Eruka's hair. As a werewolf, he could smell each individual scent.

"Huh?" Eruka laughed.

"What about you?"

"I guess… I want to find my little brother. Make sure he's alive. My mother hates me, and my dad is dead. So, I don't have much left to look forward for." Of course, he had one thing. One little thing.

Free sighed. This was the most romantic thing that would probably happen. The moon overhead, the stars shining, both of them free. The werewolf kneeled and held the box, now open, in front of Eruka.

"I've always loved you. The one thing I can look forward to… Eruka, will you marry me?"


	6. Patty and Liz

**A request from chanceoutof20. This is way overdue, sorry. A platonic one-shot featuring Liz and Patty's relationship.**

 **I don't own Soul Eater.**

"Stupid...Kid! Stupid Kilik! Stupid Ox! Why the frick couldn't that just have worked? Stupid Kid! I- WHAT IS IT, PATTTY!" Liz had stormed into Gallows Mansion, angry and headed straight for her room. Patty had started pulling at her sister's sleeve the moment she got in.

"Look at my giraffe drawing, sissy!" Patty's face was the picture of perfect innocence. She beamed as she held up a picture of her favourite animal, the giraffe. Liz growled as she ripped the picture from her sister's hands.

"Your picture is STUPID, Patty! Now go to your room and shut up!" With that, Liz stomped off to her room and shut the door.

* * *

"Ngh…" Liz stared at the ceiling of her room. "Patty?" Usually, if Liz stomped off anywhere, her little sister followed. But this time, Patty hadn't.

Shrugging, Liz left the room. There, Patty was playing with her giraffe.

"Pats?" Liz reached out to pat her head, but her little sister shied away. "Pats? Are you okay."

"Mm." Patty faced away from Liz. "That was mean! I'm not talking to you." Liz sat down next to Patty and picked up a giraffe doll.

"The giraffe Liz attacks…" Liz moved up her giraffe and talked in a low voice. Patty turned away and began drawing. Liz sighed.

"How about I get us some coffee from DeathBucks?" Patty turned to Liz, grinning.

* * *

Later that night, Liz groaned. Patty was running around, giggling, way past her bedtime. There was a crack as she broke a mirror. However, Liz reflected, sisters are meant to be together. This was better than arguing with Patty. Liz smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? 'sigh…'" Kid collapsed in the doorway. Patty giggled. Liz facepalmed. Kid fainted.

"Look, sis, Kid collapsed!"


End file.
